NO PUEDO SER SOLO TU AMIGA
by ushio-hikari
Summary: -por favor... dímelo-repitió el al borde de la desesperación-que quiere que te diga-respondió ella al borde de las lagrimas-QUE NO PUEDO SE SOLO TU AMIGA-el sonrió y respondió- claro que si


**-NO PUEDO SER SOLO TU AMIGA-**

CAPITULO 1

No sé si ustedes han sentido alguna vez el sentimiento del vacío en su corazón al saber que esa persona que quieren no les corresponde, ya que solo te ve como una compañera de clases por que ni por amiga te trata eso es lo que siento es este momento que esa persona que más quiero no me vea o considere ya su amiga.

Es triste y deprimente

Se preguntaran quien rayos es esta loca ¿no?

Pues mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi una chica normal de 15 años que cursa primero de prepa.

Soy un poco alta mis ojos de un color café chocolate mi cabello azabache largo hasta la mitad de la espalda con unos rizos en las puntas

Me gusta mucho leer y perderme en el mundo irreal donde el amor es fuerte y no doloroso como lo vivo yo, me encantan los videojuegos odio a la gente hipócrita y altanera que se cree superior a uno.

Me gusta mucho hacer amigos de a montón pero aun así no soy popular y no es que me interese yo soy feliz (de cierto modo) con mi vida social y mis amigas tres de ellas son Sango Hiragisagua, Rin Valliere y Ayame Takeda son con las que más convivo pero para ser sincera sango es en la que mas confió

Se preguntaran también por quien sufro por quien derramo una que otra lagrima de vez en cuando su nombre es

-INUYASHAAAAAAAAA-grite al ver que me tomaba desapercibida y me daba el trabajo que hace unos minutos aviamos echo en la clase de español y me lo daba en las manos para después irse a las canchas de basketbolll donde siempre juega en las horas libres que teníamos

-kag te lo encargo porfa –me dijo señalando el trabajo

-no Inuyasha yo me voy a ir la biblioteca-dije entregándole de nuevo el folder pero me puso esa carita de perrito que tanto me hace caer

-ándale porfa sisisisisisisi-me suplico en cierta forma me gustaba verlo así

-no –dije como mi respuesta

-ándale ándale siiiiiiiiiiiiii-dijo mientras me jaloneaba el suéter del uniforme

-n...o ….Inu…yahsa-dije mientras bajaba mi cabeza y ponía mis manos en puño el retrocedió unos pasos sabiendo que si yo, asía eso le iba a ir mal muy muy mal

– no te enojes kag no me gusta verte así-

(_**es raro que me veas**_)pensé con amargura

-sabes que-calle al meditar mejor mis palabras me dolía que solo me viera como eso, la que le cuidaba sus cosas, es doloroso pero es verdad tenía que ser, realista pero lo que me dolía mas es que a su actual novia "Kykyo" no le pidiera, ningún favor desde que anda con ella, siento como si solo Kykyo tuviera a Inuyasha como adorno como un trofeo.

Bueno no niego que él era el más popular del instituto el más guapo y atlético y el más codiciado por las chicas que como me ha contado han tenido la oportunidad, de andar con el, (por lo menos una semana) o solo besarse, lo sé a quién no le daría coraje

-entonces si-me dijo regresándome a la realidad de mi ensoñación

-etto….oye y por qué no se lo pides a Kykyo -dije arrastrando el nombre de su novia

-porfa ándale-dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza con una mirada perdida y a la vez triste

-está bien ….me lo llevo ok-levanto la mirada y me regalo una de esas sonrisa que me asen sonrojar

-muchas gracias kag-se dio media vuelta y camino un poco asía las canchas pero algo lo detuvo y se giro sobre sus talones y me dijo

-nos sentamos….juntos…- y así salió corriendo y dejándome en shock de cuando acá el me pedía, sentarse a mi lado pero bueno.

Gire sobre mis talones para después encontrarme a Sango con los brazos cruzados y con la ceja levantada, sonreí de nervios solo porque sabía que me empezaría a dar el mismo discurso

-dime porque demonios tienes que hacer todo lo que el pida-me dijo mientras caminábamos, asía el aula de química

-cuando entenderás que no le tienes que hacer caso-dijo encogiéndose de hombros pero sin mirarme, mientas yo veía la portada de mi libro favorito (eternos)

-sabes cuándo va hacer ese día –dije mientras subíamos las escaleras del pasillo para ir a la planta, de arriba

-¿cuándo?-dijo alzando una ceja y viéndome

-cuando mi ESTUPIDO CORAZON LO ENTIENDA-dije con lagrimas acumulándose en mis ojos, Sango solo me abraso efusivamente a lo que yo le correspondí el abrazo mas fuerte

Sabia lo mucho que el tema de Inuyasha me afectaba ya que desde primer grado me a gustado se que al principio pensé que era un presumido y arrogante pero eso cambio cuando nos acercamos mas, (gracias a un vendito trabajo de quipo) y desde ahí lo considere un gran amigo pero mientras su fama de "don Juan" crecía más me empecé a distanciar de él.

No me gustaba que a veces me pidiera, consejos para arreglar problemas con sus "novias" a lo cual yo tenía que tragarme las ganas de llorar mientras él me decía "ella es la correcta para mi" o "la quiero tanto" solo tenía que poner una sonrisa ya que yo era su mejor amiga, según lo que él me decía pero desde que esta con Kykyo nos hemos separado aun más de lo que ya estábamos

Aunque no niego que muchas veces quería darle consejos para que lo arruinara todo en su relación pero como dije a sango mi estúpido corazón no entiende


End file.
